


Heathers but better

by blackpearl408



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jason "J. D." Dean, F/F, Gay, Jason "J. D." Dean Gets Therapy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Heathers (Heathers), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpearl408/pseuds/blackpearl408
Summary: Just a self indulgent heathers au where everyone is gay.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney, Martha Dunnstock/Betty Finn
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica woke up and looked at the calendar. " Great, senior year." She slowly got dressed hoping to wake up from her nightmare. She's been dreading going back to school, her spot on the social ladder was low enough but her constant scribbling in her diary never gave her popularity points anyways. Veronica's mom yelled "hurry up you gonna be late". Veronica grabbed her diary and walked down the stairs.  
" Here, veronica" her mom handed her a bagel "eat in the car" 

Veronica fiddled with her pen on the blank page in her diary. "Now you know my rule about writing in the car, you'll get nauseous you know." Veronica huffed and stuffed her diary and pen in her backpack just as they pulled up to westerburg.   
"Did you remember your lunch money?"  
"Yes mom" veronica closed the car door with a sigh  
First day of senior year. Yay.


	2. Heather heather and heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bathroom

Veronica sat scribbling in the far right stall.  
'september 1st 2024, dear diary-'  
Her journaling was interrupted by the clatter of three sets of heels, then vomiting. "Oh come on heather, bullemia is so 22."   
"Well if it isn't heather and heather" *bleugh* "and heather, what are you three doing without a hall pass?"   
Veronica quickly turned the page and carefully forged the yearbook teacher's signature. "Actually ms.Fleming  
All four of us are out on a hall pass, yearbook committee."  
"I, see your all listed. Hurry up and get back to class."  
Heather Chandler snatched the hall pass from veronica  
"This is an excellent forgery, who are you?"  
"Veronica, sawyer-"   
"Well what are you looking to gain, sawyer?"  
"Just let me sit at your table once, if people see you associate with me they'll leave me alone. Before to ask I do report cards, hall passes, absent notes, and prescriptions." Duke lit up. Chandler rolled her eyes "you'd be..... Useful. Not to mention your symmetrical face, high cheek bones, and with a little blush you'd be gorgeous. Meet us at the parking lot after school, tommorow your going to be a somebody."

Veronica had blow off martha, told her there was a family emergency. She reached the parking lot and saw heather, heather, and heather sitting in a red convertible. When heather c noticed her she yelled "get in!"   
As soon as she scooted in next to heather mac they took off. Veronica text her mom saying she's going somewhere with friends so she might be late.   
"So veronica" duke started "how long have you been forging signatures."  
"For a while, I never really did it for myself. It started as a fun thing to do, then one of my friends needed their parent's signature on a report card that was all f's."  
Heather Chandler chuckled. "You are going to be fun to have around."


	3. The mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make over time

The first shop they stopped at was a clothes store.  
"You need something, something not like what your wearing." Heather c and d checked out some blazers.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Blue."   
"Aw this one would be perfect." Heather duke pulled out a dark blue blazer.  
"I think a lighter blue would be better, like this one." Heather c pulled out a lighter blue blazer.  
"What do you think veronica?"   
"Uh, the lighter one."  
Next they picked out a white button up, a black skirt, black shoes, a blue sweater, black jeans, a blue tank top, and denim shorts. "This should do you for until we can go shopping again." Chandler said coming from the counter. "Are you sure you want to do all this for me?"   
"Of course, you'd be a great addition to the group. Oh and here, put this on." Heather c handed her a blue scrunchie. "I never wear it anyways."  
Veronica grabbed the bags from heather and head over to the changing room, she put on the blue blazer, skirt, and shoes. Finally she put here hair up in the blue scrunchie. It felt weird, she never thought she'd look like this, like a heather.  
She walked out to the heathers waiting for her.  
"You look great!"  
"Oh please mac, she'll really look good when we get some make-up on her." Duke replied  
"Your right heather. I think some. Blush, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss will do you good." The quickly ushered veronica over to the near by makeup store.

On the drive home heather Chandler was telling veronica that she'll pick her up tomorrow and 'you better look exactly like that'   
When she got out of the car macnimera yelled "see you tomorrow!" As Chandler sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big gay


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can be beautiful

Veronica stood in front of her mirror. The blue blazer and scrunchie. The blue heather. She couldn't believe it.   
She carefully applied the makeup the way heather taught her to at the store  
When she finished she head down stairs.   
"Well your up early." Her dad was sitting at the table reading another mystery novel.  
"You girls and your makeup".   
"You men and your mystery novels"  
"Oh you two" veronica's mom said walking into the room.

*HOONK*  
"I think that's heather. I gotta motor."  
Veronica ran out the door, barely grabbing her backpack on the way out.  
"Nice to see ya bitch. Get in."  
Heather sped off as soon as veronica sat down.  
Duke turned around in her seat  
"Since your in the group now, your going to be sitting with us from now on, and walk with us. Do you know where our table is?"   
She thought for a second. "Uh yeah across the cafeteria from where I usually sit." It's hard to miss them, they're walking traffic lights.  
"Good!" Duke turned around  
Teenage suicide came on  
"Oh I love this song!" Heather Chandler blasted it all the way to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Author's Note:**

> Im happy


End file.
